A synonymous sentence discriminating method has always been a research subject to be solved and improved, wherein a method of using a computer to automatically discriminate synonymous sentences is a core of the research subject. Many Internet applications need to depend on the method of accurately discriminating synonymous sentences, for example, a search engine seeks for a document semantically identical with or similar to a query requested by a user, or a question-answer platform seeks for a set of questions synonymous with new questions raised by the user. However, on account of diversity of natural language sentence structures, polysemy of vocabulary expressions and difference of language types, the prior art, upon performing synonymous sentence discrimination, further needs to perform auxiliary processing by depending on auxiliary tools such as a word segmentation tool, part of speech analysis, and sentence template extraction. Therefore, the prior art is limited by various auxiliary tools in computation accuracy of synonymous sentence discrimination results.